User talk:Agathahetrodyne
Don't talk in talk The terminology is unfortunately confusing, but you comment should have been in Forum:2009-10-12 (Monday) rather than Forum talk:2009-10-12 (Monday). The "talk" pages are mostly for discussion about mechanics (issues like "should this page be merged with another page" or "how to fix this page"), the actual conversation in forum pages happens in the "forum" page. Both the namespace name "talk" and the link "discussion" are confusing on forum pages. (Those names cause less confusion for the main article pages.) Please don't let naming confusions keep you from contributing. It's much better to have thoughts put in the wrong place and moved than to not have the contributions made. Argadi 20:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) About linking directly to comic before it is posted Hi A, just wanted to acknowledge the edit I made removing your direct link to the comic image for Forum:2010-02-03 (Wednesday). Now the comic is up it can be gotten to from the standard link. The authors Kaja and Phil prefer that because it presents their full page. The link to the comic image before it is posted is considered "the secret gate" since it gives access to spoilers. So it can be problematic. What you did falls in a grey area since it was only a few hours before the comic was posted. I leave it to you whether it is worth doing. I would like you to consider keeping the secret gate an undocumented secret. Linking to the LJ page is something I like to do. Especially if the LJ posting goes up early. The LJ comments are interesting to follow in their own right. Plus if Kaja posts the comic on LJ then it can be considered officially "posted". Cheers --Rej ¤¤? 22:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Starting a new page by page forum. Hi Agatha, Its great that you enjoy getting to the comic early. I've usually prepared these forums before others get to them. Today you were faster. When you get to a forum and it had not been created (the link is red) use the Forum:Page-by-Page link and use the appropriate create button. From the front page you can get to there by pressing the "Search for more..." link. That way all the comic link thingies that need to get preloaded will be created with the page. If you could do that, that would be great. Then I wouldn't need to worry about it. Thanx --Rej ¤¤? 05:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Adding comments to the current page by page Hi Agatha, I think I am confusing you. Comments proper on the current page need to start after four dashes which turn into and the html comment: :Please put your content under this comment. :Be sure to sign your edits with four tildes which doesn't actually appear on the page because it is an html comment. You have been posting above that. The reason I say I am confusing you is because I generally post the wiki link to live journal discussion for the days comic. I do it in the form of a quote directly from a character in the days comic and to make it LOOK like it fits in. I disguise it by adding the name and time stamp just like we regularly sign ours. If you look closely the name on the lj comment always links to the characters page and the time (which you have been separating from its quoter is from 1892 rather than 2010. The time code is in the this form before the wiki decodes it: . So it doesn't look the same when you are editing as when it appears on the page. This is a tricky bit of business and I am pleased that you have treated Zeetha just it just as if she were another present day fan. However I need to ask you to notice this and help keep the page well edited. One good way to get good results is to always preview the page before saving it. Then read the preview carefully to see it is the way you intended it to be. As always I find your enthusiasm for the comic inspiring. It's fun to see you around. Cheers --Rej ¤¤? 06:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Forum:2010-10-20 (Wednesday) Hi Agatha, The exclamation "Just Die!" is making me feel uncomfortable. Would you mind if it were removed? I understand that the storytelling has made many wish that fate on the pink pretender. It's just that the exclamation doesn't say who. So it could be taken the wrong way by someone who isn't paying attention. Also it might set or encourage the wrong tone in others on this wiki. I grew up in a large family and have instincts about trouble brewing in the distance. This raised them. As always your total absorption in the story is awe inspiring. Thanks for thinking about this. --Rej ¤¤? 05:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, Now I see what you were doing. That's Zola's quote. Okay. I'll incorporate it into the live Journal link. --Rej ¤¤? 01:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) What "Wednesday page" couldn't you edit? Your note in Forum:2010-12-22 (Wednesday) said you couldn't edit a page — which page couldn't you edit and what message did you get? If you meant to say "Friday page", the problem might have been someone else editing at the same time, but other than that I can't think of any reason you can't edit any particular page. Argadi 13:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) lovely spring weekly summery Hi, I moved your Snaug question to make it a footnote. Yours is a good point that I couldn't quite figure out how to say subtly. So I punted by putting the ???'s. Which seems to have been effective in making you ask the next question. I wanted to keep the flow of the questions the way I had written them. If you look at my page you will notice that I have written the summaries to please myself and to keep a certain tone and voice present in them. Maybe you would be interested in doing the same? You are welcome to copy what I have written to your own article and then modify that as you wish. This would be really good for the wiki because I won't be able to do the summaries forever. I suspect I won't even be able to do them for very much longer. Let me know if you are interested. Write either here or on my talk page and I will show you the mechanics of how it works. Cheers --Rej ¤¤? 01:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Main articles are not signed The addition to The Pink Airship shouldn't be signed. The main pages in the wiki are collaborative descriptions and not a forums. Argadi 00:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You have Rollback I don't know if Wikia automatically notifies you, but in case it didn't you now have Rollback permission. Argadi 11:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk for Wednesday, March 28, 2012 Your comment on the bottom of the talk page for Wednesday, March 28, 2012 seems to be misplaced. From the content of your comment, I assume you are replying to AndyAB99's reply to my comment about whether the Lady Heterodyne that Tarvek and Othar are being taken to see is Agatha or Pinky. I just thought you might like to know. --William Ansley 19:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Recently uploaded Agathahetrodyne, you have recently uploaded two pictures one of which looks like a boo-boo and the other that is unscrubbed. I have uploaded a scrubbed version of it for you. If you do not want to use my version, say so and I will delete it. I can also delete the boo-boo if you want me to. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) on replying i've recently noticed that your replies in the page discussions seem to be a bit all over the place. so just in case that wasn't merely a simple series of oversights: when replying to someone's comment, please use one indent more than said comment and write (exactly) beneath the latest existing reply to it (and any replies to that and so on). when you're not replying to anyone, don't use any idents and just write at the very bottom of the discussion (usually the bottom of the page, but sometimes separate stuff is discussed beneath the real discussion). Finn MacCool (talk) 22:55, August 7, 2013 (UTC)